


What lies beneath

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His kisses flowed over her, around her, as he consumed her, revived her and drowned her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What lies beneath

His kisses flowed over her, around her, as he consumed her, revived her and drowned her.

He was calm and quiet, easing into her gently, lapping at her skin with the softest caress. He caught her gasps and sighs, taking them into himself all the while he languidly drew them out over and over. He drew her closer, helpless against the force that tugged him to her. He rolled high above and rocked her gradually till she eased into a blissful slumber with the sounds of his heart echoing in her ears.

Then he was a ferocious storm, crashing against her, dragging her down, pushing her under. Wave after wave, turn after turn, shattering against her with the wilderness in his cries and earth-shaking roars. That was till he was subdued and she opened her arms from him to slide into her embrace as he kissed her skin and mouth so she could taste his apology.

But it was only when he was still and so silent that she felt fear tremor in her bones. She could not gaze underneath the dark eyes, those dangerous depths that she fell into time and time again. She could only ever glimpse what lay beneath, glinting and enticing but never quiet near enough for her to clearly see.

He was cold to her touch and withdrawn, not a ripple of feeling passed through and she broke into waves of tears as he turned and drifted out and away from her shore.

 


End file.
